Hardcore Love
by Chrissy Jane
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and of course I wrote it about Black Veil Brides! Rowan Belle is a new and upcoming artist. She has an amazing voice and is lucky enough to perform before some of the best bands, but she didn't know when she agreed to play this tour that her heart would become the prize for one very special lead singer. Please reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Standing on the stage, the studio lights turned down, Rowan stood there, holding the microphone in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. She always had to prepare herself before she performed in front of a crowd, no matter the size. The butterflies she felt in her stomach never made it all the way up to her throat. Hearing the host announce her name, the studio lights quickly turned on as the crowd began to cheer. She smiled as she looked out at the crowd. She had to be ready. She had to breathe, she told herself. Truth was, she was terrified to perform, she had horrible stage fright. It was something she had to overcome every time she sang in public. "How's everyone doing tonight?" She asked the crowd and was met with many screams. She continued to smile, " Thank you for letting us perform for you. This is our newest single, thanks to all of you. We're going to start things off nice and slow with the beautiful moi"-She pointed to herself-"before we get to the sexy, hot, awesome, band next. Did I mention sexy?" She laughed. "Here it goes."

The band started to play and soon she was singing and dancing around the stage. They finished their song and was met on stage with the host. "Wow. Amazing!" The host told her. "Tell me, Rowan, how does it feel to perform in front of thousands?"

"It feels great. I mean who wouldn't want millions screaming their name?" Rowan joked. " Seriously, it's a fantastic feeling seeing all these people singing my songs. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be on this stage. I never wanted to be famous, but this is what I'm good at, what I know, so it was inevitable."

The host laughed. Rowan was serious. She never dreamt of fame and fortune, she only ever dreamed of being herself. "Will you introduce our next band, please?" The host asked.

Holding the microphone up to her lips, Rowan read from the teleprompter, " These guys are storming the world with their rock 'n' roll sound, and exploding stage persona, with songs like perfect weapon, knives and pens, and now performing Fallen Angels, I give you BLACK VEIL BRIDES!"

The camera went to the second stage to the left where Black Veil Brides had been waiting. The crowd went wild as the band started to play. Rowan danced and sang along to them, as well as the host.

The show had ended and Rowan was signing autographs and posing for pictures with a few fans as Black Veil Brides were walking to their dressing room. The lead singer, Andy Biersack, smiled in her direction and she smiled back. Returning to the fans, Rowan continued to sign autographs.

_ANDY'S P.O.V._

"We kicked ass!" Ashley commented once inside their dressing room.

The other guys agreed. Andy, opening a bottle of Gatorade and sipping, before he asked, " Hey, what did you guys think of that girl who went on before us? What was her name? Rowan?"

Ashley smiled and nodded his head. " Yeah, Rowan I think it was. She's hot."

"She has a good sound." Jinx said.

"And she's hot." CC and Jake answered at the same time.

Andy grinned, "Yeah she is hot."

"Uh-oh." Ashley joked.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Someone has a crush." Ashley said is a sing song voice.

" Shut up. No, I don't." Andy replied, " I can appreciate a hot girl when I see one, can't you?"

"Always, but you asked us what we thought." Ashley reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Andy muttered.

An hour or so later, Rowan was by the tour buses, having a cigarette when Black Veil Brides started to exit the building. Leaning against the tour bus, Rowan started to nudge her black heel against the gravel parking lot.

"Hi, I'm Andy." A deep voice said behind her when she turned to speak with John, BVB's tour manager.

Turning around, Rowan held out her hand, "Rowan."

Andy shook her hand and said, "Thanks for introducing us."

"Your welcome. I just read from the screen." She laughed, " I do like you guy's though. Perfect weapon and Rebel Love song are some of my favs."

"Thanks." Andy replied, "You have a nice sound yourself." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he reached for one and asked to use her lighter. Pausing to light his cigarette, he laughed at her lighter. It was bright pink, and said Balls deep. Not your typical female lighter. "Nice lighter." He handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She laughed.

He took a deep puff before asking where her next venue was.

"Warped Tour, First day tomorrow." Rowan smiled, she was stoked she was performing.

Andy grinned, "Us too."

"No kidding?" Rowan nodded her head as Andy replied yep. "Cool." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the Warped Tour and Rowan was surrounded by various reporters in a small tent to the right of the stage, just beyond where the tour buses were parked. She took a drink of her purple Gatorade as the crowd began to ask questions.

Reporter #1: Why did you want to become famous?

Rowan laughed, "I didn't."

Reporter #1: Not at all?

"No. I wasn't the kid who hid in her room hoping to be discovered humming a tune on the street. I enjoy singing, I enjoy performing, don't get me wrong, I just didn't really think about hitting it big." Rowan took another drink before setting the bottle down on the table behind her. She was standing there in her holey jeans, and black shirt sleeve button down shirt. Her long dark brown curls were loose and cascading down her back. Her make-up was minimum, except for her eyes, she always done her eyes up more than the rest of her face. They were her best feature. Well, to her anyways.

Reporter #2: How did you make it big?

Rowan smiled, "I was humming a tune on the street."

Everyone laughed.

Reporter #3: Are you dating anyone, Rowan?

"If you can find me a man who will tour with me, and be in my shadow basically, I'll date him, Until then…I'm not dating anyone." Rowan joked.

Reporter #3: How old are you?"

Rowan scoffed, "A lady never reveals her age, you silly man!" She laughed as she said, "But since I'm not really a lady, I'll tell you. I will be 21 in two weeks."

Reporter #1: How would you describe your music to someone who has never heard you before?

Rowan thought for a moment. " I can't describe it. You'd just have to listen. I mean, I write a majority of the songs I perform, so it's all my experiences or feelings or thoughts. If you did hear me and liked it, great, if not, I'm not begging anyone to listen to me. You listen to what you like and what you want. I'm not here performing saying hey, this is what you have, and this is what you have to listen too, No that's not me. I love my fans. I really appreciate them listening to my music, but if you don't like it, hey, that's your thing. Don't push your views off on someone else."

Reporter #1: What would you be doing if you weren't singing?

Rowan laughed, "Nothing. I would be in my house, playing my guitar on my bed, singing to my reflection in the mirror. This is who I am. This is what I have to offer the world. "


	3. Chapter 3

_~Author's note- Please review this story! As well as my others! Writing has been a passion of mine for many years and I would like to know what everyone thinks!_

* * *

_Andy's P.O.V._

His mind was wondering towards her, He couldn't get her out of his head. He was standing by the stage waiting for her to walk on; He did not want to miss her performance.

"Hey man, are you not getting ready right now?" Ashley yelled over to him.

"We don't go on for another 3 hours. I have plenty of time." Andy yelled back.

Ashley laughed and said something he didn't catch. The guys had been giving him hell since he met Rowan.

He saw her take the stage and his breath caught in his throat. Watching her speak to the crowd, and begin singing, he was mesmerized. She had a good stage vibe. There was something about this young woman that made him get this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't describe it.

* * *

**Later that night...

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she yawned, Rowan looked up at the night sky. Her first day on tour had gone well; she performed, did interviews and met fans. Now standing outside the venue as a few people straggled by, deep in her train of through, she heard a deep voice from behind her, "No matter where you go, it's the same."

Slightly startled she turned around to see Andy, He was leaning against the building, smoking. "What's the same?" She asked.

"The stars, the moon." He replied. From the look on her face, he went on, "I stare up there too. After shows. Thinking about the day, the fans. Normal shit, you know."

"I do, too," Rowan answered. "It's peaceful. Everything changes, but I agree, the sky always stays the same." She laughed. "Corny, yes, but this rock star life never seems to slow down until this time for me. I lose myself on stage and with fans; I sometimes have to take a few moments to find myself again."

Andy nodded in understanding as he kicked off the wall where he was leaning against it and walked over to her. He stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. "I caught your set. It was bad ass." He smiled.

Rowan did a playful courtesy, laughing, she said, "Thank you. I was in interviews for yours, but I caught the last few songs."

Andy grinned, "And?"

"And you're not so bad yourself." She laughed.

Andy pretended to be hurt, clutching his heart, he said, "Not bad? Not bad? I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or what."

Rowan laughed. She did that a lot when she was around him. "Compliment, totally."

They stood there in an arkward silence for a few moments. Andy was the one to break the silence. "Hey, can I see your phone for a second?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Rowan replied, handing him her iphone.

He didn't make a call but instead typed a new SMS, when he was done he handed it back to her just as his phone beeped.

Raising eyebrow, Rowan didn't say anything as she took her phone and put it in her back pocket. "Well it was nice seeing you again, but I am going to head to my bus and catch some sleep." She told him.

"I'll see you around, Rowan. Good night." He replied.

After changing into her pajamas and telling everyone on the bus goodnight, Rowan was snuggling her pillow when her phone sounded, indictating she had a new text message. Opening it, she read,

_Hey, it's Andy_

Smiling as she saved his number to her contacts before typing out her reply_._

_So that's what you were doing with my phone?_

_Yep._

_You know, you could have just asked for the number. I would have given it to you._

_Oh._

_LOL._

_Well, it's was kind of a cool way to get it, Like I stole it or something. LOL_

_Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way. LOL_

_What are you doing?_

_Laying in my bunk, You?_

_Same._

_No groupies to entertain? LOL_

_Nope._

_Disappointed?_

_Nope._

_Interesting._

_Why?_

_Idk._

_Jealous?_

_Nope._

_Lol._

_I should let you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night._

_Good night, Andy. Sweet Dreams._


	4. Chapter 4

Andy's P.O.V.

"Hey man, We have the day off. Something's wrong with the stage, going to take all day to fix it." CC told Andy as soon as he walked onto the bus.

Andy was laying on the couch, playing a game on their Xbox, one that he really wasn't into. He couldn't sleep last night, he finally decided around 6am that he wasn't going to toss and turn anymore, he got up, showered and was dressed before any of the other guys were stirring. "Cool" , Was his short reply.

Jinx had heard what CC told Andy and stood up from where he was laying in his bunk. Stretching, he said, "I just got a text from John, their guys are heading into town. You comming?" He asked Andy.

Andy tossed the game controller to the other end of the couch and stood. He stretched and pulled his phone out of his pocket. No new messages. "Yeah."

Walking through the lot where the tour busses were parked and the trailers for the equipment, he saw Rowan's bus. "Give me ten minutes." He called out to the guys as he started making his way to her bus.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Ashley yelled, running to catch up to him.

"Nowhere." Andy replied.

Grinning, Ashley said, " Nowhere? Really? You're heading in the same direction as one incredibly hot singer's bus."

Andy said nothing as he continued to walk.

Reaching her bus, Andy hesitated a moment before knocking. After a few minutes, he said, " Maybe she left already."

Ashley began to knock, a lot harder than Andy did. "Man, you gotta knock like this."

From inside the bus they heard someone yell. Ashley jumped to the side as the door flung open, leaving Andy to face whoever was behind it. Andy's jaw dropped open. Taking a minute to gain his composure and find words, Ashley whispered, "Holy shit! She's wearing Batman pajamas!"

"I apologize, I didn't mean to open the door ready to kill anyone or anything." Rowan said.

Ashley grinned, "Hi. I'm Ashley."

"Hi, Ashley. I'm Rowan." She replied.

Andy cleared his throat. "Uh, a bunch of the guys are going into town since the stage is being repaired. I was wondering if you would like to go with me, us?"

Rowan smiled, "Sure, Wait for me?"

Andy nodded. Leaning against the bus, he sighed. It was silly to think you have found your soulmate based on their choice of pajamas, he knew that, but damn did she look good in those pjs. She gave him this feeling he couldn't describe and he hasn't really hung out with her yet.

Rowan's P.O.V.

She awoke to the sound of someone banging on the bus door. Rolling over and pulling the blankets over her head, she yelled for someone to answer it. Hearing no response as the banging continued, she threw back the blankets and yelled again, "Someone answer the damn door!" Standing up and walking through the bus, she realized no one was there.

"Alright, stop before you break the door!" She shouted to whoever was knocking. Her hand on the door handle, she wrenched it open, "What!"

Seeing who it was, she quickly said, "My bad."

It was Andy.

Hurrying back into the bus, Rowan quickly dressed in short yellow shorts and a white and yellow off the shoulder t-shirt. Slipping her feet into yellow flip-flops, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Grabbing her purse, she shoved her phone and Ipod inside before walking out.

Ashley smiled as Rowan closed the door behind her, winking at Andy. Smiling she asked if they were ready.

Walking quietly to the small that were taking them into town, Andy stood to the side and motioned for her to go first, then he followed, making introductions. Rowan smiled and waved to everyone.

Andy pointed to a seat in the back. "You can sit there if you want."

Taking the window seat Andy had pointed too, she sat down as he did in the seat beside her.

CC turned around in his seat, "So, how do you like the tour?"

"It's great" She answered, "I love it."

"Do you play or just sing?" Jinx asked, joining in the conversation.

"I play, too. Drums, guitar and piano."

The three of them chatted for a few moments more before they engaged in their own indivual conversations.

Andy was sitting there, not saying a word. Rowan could tell he was slightly tensed. She looked out the window as they started to make their way onto the highway. She didn't say anything until she felt the seat move beside her and turned her head in his direction to see Andy had shifted. He was looking right at her.

"You're very beautiful." He blurted out, immediately feeling like an idiot and embarrassing himself.

Rowan grinned. He was awfully adorable when he was embarrassed. "Thank you." Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, she was almost dumbfounded.

Andy smiled, his cheeks rosy, "You're welcome."

As the driver pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant, John, the Black Veil Brides tour manager, stood up and faced everyone. "Don't break anything and don't get drunk." With that he got off the bus.

Rowan laughed as Andy explained those were his two rules when the band was out in public places.

Following Andy off the bus, they walked inside the restaurant receiving many looks at they made their way to the back of the restaurant. Passing a table with two teenagers seated with their parents, the younger of the two, stopped them and asked for an autograph, handing them a napkin. Seeing how it wasn't big enough for everyone's signature, Rowan reached into her purse and pulled a piece of paper from her notebook and a sharpie. Signing her name, she handed the sharpie to Andy and thanked them for enjoying their music and being fans.


End file.
